Reluctant Heroes
by Ella Anders
Summary: With the rise of magical energy- and missing persons cases on young girls mounting, Queen Morgana becomes fearful of the return of the fairy-hunters and sends Roxy to Mitakihara to learn more. But what Roxy uncovers leaves her fearful of the magical fate.


_**Reluctant Heroes**_

 **Madoka Magica and Winx Club Crossover**

 **By Ella Anders**

 **July 10th, 2015**

 **Summary: With the rise of magical energy- and missing persons cases on young girls mounting, Queen Morgana becomes fearful of the return of the fairy-hunters and sends Roxy to Mitakihara to learn more. But what Roxy uncovers leaves her fearful of the magical fate.**

 **Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica is property if Anipex and Winx Club is property of Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views or opinions are reflected in this work of fanfiction.**

 **Authoress' Notes: Currently I am once again in the mites of Camp NaNoWriMo's summer session and diligently working on an original novel. Thus explaining not only why updates of other works are at a stand-still, but my over-all lack of activity here. I was not going to write this, but my muse instead that I do so, and now here it is. One thing I love about Madoka Magica is how vastly different their definition of magical girl-hood is against that of the Winx's, and that alone made me want to run with this.**

 **I also wanted it noted that of Reluctant Heroes has no connection to my other story Rebellion, as that is Madoka _inspired_ and this is a full-force crossover.**

* * *

Chapter One-

Bright flashes of light escaped the paper-think curtains and danced across the sleeping pink-haired teen's face. With a distorted groan the sleeping girl tossed herself to the side, her back against the light and pillow mushed up against the side of the face sending lose stands of hair in every direction. For a moment the girl remained still, contempt.

A sigh of relief surfaced, but no sooner did it did her phone start to charm breaking the quite illusion she had crafted.

With a loud and annoyed yelp the girl suddenly extended her hand from out from under the fine white linens. Rather than grabbing her small hand-held device and responding to the command, she optioned to use her freed hand and force the pillow over her face tighter.

"Make it stop," she pleaded, her voice muffled and drawn-out. But the phone wasn't about to honor a feat such as that, despite what the girl had wanted, instead it continued to sound. Each moment the noise level seemed to increase in volume until it began so irritating that the once sleeping girl couldn't stand it any longer.

With a wrinkle of the nose, and knitting of her brows the girl rambled off every choice world that came to mind at such an ungodly hour as she slowly lifted her head and torso off the soft bed. After blinking a few times and offering up a long yawn and rubbing the back of her neck, the girl slowly looked around the room.

Black and white. Suddenly Roxy felt like she was back at Gardenia High, spending long periods of time looking at nothing but black and white textbooks. Just thinking back upon the memory made her frown. Stark-white walls where adored with a few framed shots of landmarks of the city, all of which were housed in black frames. A long black dresser was placed on the wall before her and held a modest television set and next to that was a small wardrobe which already had most of Roxy's belongs haphazardly stashed inside.

Slowly she lowered her hand to the side, allowing it to brush across the bedside stand, the only other item besides the bed in the space and just like everything else in the room it was as dark as the night sky.

It seemed that the only source of color in the room came from Roxy herself; with her long pink hair, violet colored eyes and brightly colored lime-green and purple sleepwear.

 _Definitely a far cry from my room back at my parents', or my dorm at Alfea._ She had decided as well as it was highly impersonal.

She slouched her shoulders as she reached for her phone, much to her dismay it had been a message from her roommate, Carrie, messaging her pictures from her break at the Vacation Realm. Slowly Roxy scrolled though the small collection, as she did so she found herself becoming slightly irked. It wasn't Carrie per say as the fellow second-year was a good friend and decent enough roommate when she remembered her key, but Roxy currently found herself in a mild state of envy.

In a childish manor her free hand made its way to her hip as her lower lip puckered out. It wasn't far that her roommate was having fun in the Vacation Realm's clear blue waters and Roxy had to cancel her plans to spend the break doing an internship on Linphea for- urgh!

Frustrated Roxy dropped her phone and reached for the pillow that she proceeded to bury her face in and release a ear-piercing scream. After a few good gos of it Roxy stopped and slapped herself across the face with force as punishment for her juvenile reaction. She was a seventeen-year-old fairy princess for Dragon's sake! She had no reason to act out, she more than knew better. In her mind she could hear Morgana say that she had been spending far too much time with Bloom and she should be ashamed of herself.

And that was true, she more than knew better.

Slowly Roxy's cheeks grew a deep shade of crimson as she pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the matching colored scene bathroom. After a shower, Roxy found herself at the sink looking at her reflection carefully. She took her time, studying her eyes and facial features with the utmost critical eye. In order for this to work she was going to have the craft a well-thought out disguise.

Thanks to the press from the Winx's days on Earth, as well as the mass media coverage from the time of the Earth fairies' return Roxy's face had appeared in countless headlines across the globe and even across the many realms that made up the Magix Dimension. It was hard for her to travel far, even in her own once sleepy home-town without being recognized.

There was no way her mission could be completed as necessary if she looked like herself- besides she was a bit too old to pass for a middle school student.

Drawing a deep breath in Roxy cleared her mind of all thoughts, focusing soul on her appearance now and how she wished to alter it. In her mind she began to image a new face in place of hers; eyes larger with green pigment, her jaw-line softer and on she went until the image in her mind looked nothing like the face she knew.

Slowly Roxy opened her eyes and when she did so a small gasp released as her eyes meet the refection before her.


End file.
